Blind
by kayla1798
Summary: Marceline and Jake put together an evil plan! You will have to read to find out what it is! Please Review! XD
1. Sunrise

_**Hey Peeps! It's kayla1798 agin! I got an idea for another Fubblegum! I don't own anything but this story. That is mine!**_

It was a cool fall morning. The sun was just starting to rise. A specific 13 year old princess was on her balcony gazing at the beautiful sky as the different colors danced across the light and puffy clouds. Princess Bubblegum. The scientific genius and sugary monarch. She could not wait for the day ahead. She had no royal duties on her agenda for the day and was not planning any experiments. She would be able to relax the entire day. And maybe even spend time with him. A 13 year old boy who was a great adventurer with an awesome hat. Finn.

It was the perfect temperature, and the sun was beginning to make it's way to the top of the sky. Finn was staring in awe at the light show before him. He was in the boat at the peak of his tree house. He didn't notice that Jake and Marceline were in there with him. He was too busy focusing on two things- the goregous sunrise, and the splendid princess.

"Hey, Finn?" Marceline questioned, causing the hero to jump.  
>"Marceline! I didn't know you were there. You scared me!" Finn said, checking his pulse.<br>"I think I'm gonna go home. It's starting to turn light out, and I don't have my gear." She said, starting to sound a little sad.  
>"Okay, well, be careful."He said. He hadnt noticed she was already flying to her cave home.<br>"Yo, buddy?" Jake said, again making Finn jump.  
>"Yeah?" Finn said, again trying to regain his composure.<br>"I think I'm gonna go inside too. Besides, I think I should rest, considering I've been wating up with you since 5:00 and it's 7:30 now." Jake said, forcing back a yawn.  
>"Ok." Said the young hero boy.<p>

Jake proceeded down the stairs. He was happy to be going back to sleep. He thought that it was quite boring watching the sun slowly rise. It was there every day and he did not pay much attention to it. Marceline thought it was stupid. I mean wating for and watching something that could kill her? It was like standing above a rival vampire wating for them to wake up. Not a good idea.

As Marceline was walking home, she came up with a plan. It was a genius plan in her thought that it was fool proof. She took a sudden turn and was no longer on the path to her cozy abode. She was on the path to a much sweeter place. As soon as she had her plan in mind, she called Jake.

"Hey Jake!" She almost yelled.  
>"Ugh. What is it now Marceline? Do you wanna talk to Finn? Because I can go get him if you do..." He said, obviously irritated by the vampire waking him up from the slumber he fell into mere minutes ago.<br>"No, I don't want to talk to Finn. But I do have a plan that involves him" She said, a devious grin sneaking onto her face.  
>"What is it?" Jake said, A hint of excitement in his voice, his mind going over images of the prank of a century.<p>

_**End of Chapter!**_

_**Oh?A cliff hanger? Hey! Thank you for reading my chapter! And again, I'd like to send hugs and cookies to my bud TadAmu4EVA872 for helping!**_


	2. Fishing

The plan was officially set into motion. The two troublemakers, a yellow dog and a sexy vampire lady, were going to commence "Operation Blind". They were going to get Finn and PB to go on a blind date with one another. The prank of the decade, or at least that is what Jake thought. Marceline was trying to become nicer(scary right?) so she was actually going to do this for her two friends. Jake was going to work on Finn. Mareceline to work on Princess Bubblegum. The first task at hand was 'luring' or "fishing" as Marceline called it.

"Hey Bonnibelle!" Marceline slyly exclaimed as she walked into the candy-coated castle, un-invited.

"Marceline? What are you doing here? And didn't I ask you to stop calling me by my first name?" The princess retorted.

"Well, I was just at Finn and Jake's watching the sunrise with them. I overheard Finn and Jake talking as I was going to go get strawberries from their fridge." Marceline said.

"Marceline, were you eavesdropping again? You know what I told you about that!" The young girl said. She always dissapproved of what the vampire did.

"Will you let me talk? Sheesh! As I was saying before I was oh-so-kindly interrupted, I overheard Finn and Jake talking. Finn said that he doesn't like you." Marceline calmly said, knowing this would have a huge effect on the teen.

"F-Finn said that?" The princess was trying to keep her composure.

"Yup." The evil girl replied.

"Well, good, because...er...I don't like him either!" She lied.

"Really? Well, if you don't mind me asking, do you like anyone, Bonnibelle?" She sure was fishing, alright.

"No! I don't lke anybody. Especially Finn" She knew that she was on the verge of tears if she kept lying to both herself and Marceline like that...

"Well, I think that I can help you there. Marceline the Matchmaker to the rescue! So, I think that I can set you up on a blind date with this really awesome guy!" Marceline said, a devilish grin sneaking onto her face.

"Marceline I don-"

"He's a scientist!" Marceline is a very good liar.

"Well, maybe just one date...So how does this work?" PB responded enthusiastically.

To Lure:  
>Princess Bubblegum-DONE!<br>Finn-NOT DONE!

Now, it was Jake's turn. He had a trap set and was ready to go. I mean, how hard could it be? Telling Finn that PB didn't like him would be a piece of cake. But convincing him to go on a blind date, that was going to be hard.

"YO BROTHER!" Jake shouted as he entered the two boys shared bedroom, seeing Finn get dressed.

"What is it this time Jake? Let me guess, you don't wanna adventure today and you wanna go see Lady? Is that it?" Finn questioned sharply. He was being cranky for some reason.

"No, it's about you. And I am offended! I was walking by the castle yesterday and I overheard Lady and PB talking." He started, but was interupted.

"Eavesdropping? Jake, you know that's against our moral code!" Finn practically shouted.

"Not if it's by accident! So, and may I continue, I heard PB say that she doesn't like you." The yellow dog said, laughing evilly in his mind.

"Really? W-well good. Because I don't like her. In fact, I hate her!" He said, becoming overly dramatic at the last part.

"You hate her? But, I thought you liked her a lot." He said, with fake curiosity in his voice.

"No. I was just pretending. Heroes are supposed to like princesses, but I didn't like anyone so I just picked one to 'like'. I decided to pick the most well-known one, aka, PB, whom I despise." Jake knew Finn was lying.

"Well, have I got the oppurtunity for you. I will set you up on a date with this really math girl." Jake said.

"Jake, I don't think I sh-"

"She's adventurous!" He wasn't nescesarilly lying...

"OK! When does this happen?"

To Lure:  
>Princess Bubblegum- DONE!<br>Finn- DONE! 


End file.
